convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowen Ilbert
Rowen Ilbert is a major protagonist from the Tales of Xillia series. He made his series debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Canon Rowen was a famous strategist in the Rashugal army who worked under King Nachtigal. However, Rowen began to disagree with Nachtigal's methods and rather than work to change his friend, Rowen instead left his military career behind. He eventually became a humble servant working for the Sharil family. Pre-Convergence During his time working for the Sharil family, Rowen was pulled into the Ghirahim Incident, much to his surprise. Plot Involvement Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Rowen took to his new environment rather calmly, at first not realizing he had been transported to a new world. He made friends with Balto and even mused about taking the wolf home as a pet. Eventually, Rowen and the others went unconscious and were flown to Skyloft by Loftwings. The Mayor, Kaepora Gaebora, greeted them, and reiterated that there was no way home at the moment and evil had taken over the land. He also told them all that there were traitors among them. People tried to process all of this as they explored Skyloft. Eventually, Balto and Rocket Raccoon had been murdered by the supposed traitors. The group quickly reasoned that Victor Kresnik was to blame. He was executed, but Rowen was arrested for being from the same world as Victor despite the pair sharing no allegiance. While imprisoned, Rowen attempted escape, but was met with failure. He was eventually freed from his prison, where he rejoined the other survivors in the final fight against Ghirahim. Rowen humbly went home after the incident had ended. Fate eventually had him crossing paths with Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell, who he eventually joined to help on their journey. After the worlds of Reize Maxia and Elympios were united, Rowen became the Prime Minister of Reize Maxia and worked with Gaius, the new king of Reize Maxia. After Reize Maxia was opened up to the greater multiverse, Rowen and Gaius sought to carve out a place for Reize Maxia and Elympios in the multiversal groups that approached them. Gaius joined the United Nations and Rowen joined the Coalition. As part of their Cloak division, Rowen worked undercover for a time as a part of the Mira-Curtiss Partnership. The Grand Hotel Rowen was working undercover as Jade Curtiss' servant during the time of the great party that was being hosted for Melodia of Mira. Rowen assisted in running the murder mystery event Jade had planned, but was unaware of the plot to murder Rita Mordio. Following the incident, Rowen reported all he knew about Jade Curtiss to the Coalition and assisted Kieran in covering up the death of Mary. He continued to work for Jade in order to gather further information. Welcome to the Falls Rowen appeared in the epilogue of the event, updating Kieran and Alvin on the situation with Jade Curtiss at the Coalition headquarters. Epilogue(s) Legend of Zelda Extravanza Ghirahim was easily defeated, and Midna was saved. She thanked everyone for their work and gave them the chance to go home, or wish upon the Triforce. Rowen believed himself to be too old to make any use of a wish, even if he were given an opportunity. He went back to his life in Rieze Maxia, a little bit wiser than before. Welcome to the Falls Rowen appeared in the epilogue, relaying an update on Jade Curtiss to Kieran and Alvin. He stated that Jade was likely going to tell the United Nations about what happened to Mary if the group got closer to the truth, reasoning that Jade likely had a man on the inside. He then expressed concern over Rita Mordio's death, hoping that the Coalition eventually found a way to bring justice to her friends. Character Relationships * Jade Curtiss - A major character from [http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_the_Abyss Tales of the Abyss] 'who made his debut in ''Fusion, though an alternate incarnation of the one from canon. Jade and Rowen maintain a working relationship. Rowen pretends to turn a blind eye to what Jade is doing behind the shadows, but is secretly spying on him for the Coalition and Gaius. * Gaius - A major character from the ''Tales of Xillia''' series who debuted in ''Civil War. The pair fought together in the past as Rowen's group of friends clashed with Gaius about how to save Reize Maxia. In the end, Gaius came over to their side of thinking. When Gaius became king of Reize Maxia, Rowen was appointed as Prime Minister. Each work together to represent Reize Maxia and Elympios in both the United Nations and the Coalition. Despite the rift between the two groups, Rowen and Gaius maintain their partnership and assist each other with information as needed. Trivia * Ilbert derives from Hilbert, a Middle English given name originating from German. It is a merger of hild, meaning "battle", and berht, meaning "bright." Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Coalition Category:Mira-Curtiss Partnership Category:Right Hand of the Magic God